


Brian Fic

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: DDaDDS Kinky Fics [7]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cuddle Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Cross posted from Tumblr.This is the last fic of this series, and it ends on a softer note.  Brian was a little more difficult to figure out what to write, so I went with both his and Dadsona's softer sides.  Because that is always the sweetest to write.





	Brian Fic

“I think this is the most relaxed I have ever been,” the other dad murmured quietly to the room that was quiet and peaceful with just them laying on the bed and under the covers, “Of course, never thought I would say that while also having the most relaxing and cuddly sex either.”

Brian chuckled, hugging the other dad closer and rocking his hips so that he could still remain hard and giving some enjoyment for the other. The moan that came next was a good sign that this was good for both of them. He began placing kisses on his shoulders, making sure to cover the whole shoulder as he continued to rock his hips slowly and in rhythm.

“I could say the same, because I would imagine I wouldn’t have wanted to do this with anyone else.”

The moan he got from the the other dad was a tad bit more lusty, coming deep from his chest and leaving like a long yawn with a hitch of breath at the end. But it made Brian happy to hear how good he was making the other feel. The rocky start for their relationship was in the past now, trying to be the best for them as a couple rather than themselves. Now it was more of impressing the other and giving great surprises.

Like cuddles and sex, even though the latter was really more of the afterthought.

Chuckling at how this started with the other dad teasing him with his great ass, Brian knew that he couldn’t very well deny the other what he wanted. So, he opened him up nicely and slowly with a few fingers before slipping in. All the while he listened to the soft sighs and moans from his partner.

His boyfriend who was probably hard at the moment too.

So, Brian, as a good boyfriend, reached down the other’s dad chest. His fingers traced the dips and lines of muscles and pudge that he so loved on the other, teasing a few spots that got the other shaking from tickles. Finally, Brian’s hand slipped down lower and to the other’s exposed and half-hard dick.

“Mmm, Bry’, feels so good.”

Brian grinned against his boyfriend’s bare shoulder, laying another kiss and another as he moved closer to the other’s neck before lavishing it with kisses now as he slowly moved his hand up and down.

“Mmm, best cuddler, you say?” Brian teased near the other’s ear, peppering kisses on the shell of said ear before burying his face right back against his boyfriend’s shoulder. The moan he got in response sounded like a mix between ‘No’ and a 'Yes.’

It also sounded like the best thing right now.

Brian continued to move his hand, a little faster than his own rocking of his hips. It wouldn’t be a spectacular climax, but it would be a nice and soft one. Perfect for them really. They didn’t need over-the-top, just sweet.

The other dad moaned again, soon turning his head as much as he could over his shoulder to meet Brian in a kiss. His hips began rocking more, into the hand so that Brian’s cock could slip out more and then back onto the cock. It helped keep them both going hard instead of just too slow to keep up.

That earned the other dad a nibble to his lower lip for being such a tease.

They continued in perfect tandem, moving against each other with no hurry and just enjoyment. So when they finally came, it was like a sigh of peace. They didn’t have to move, just get comfortable once more on the bed and still pressed close together.

“Bry’, that was so good,” the other dad murmured out, feeling Brian’s hand rubbing his hips softly. He wished he could touch the other, rub his stomach or back. But he didn’t mind being pampered right now, especially after cumming. It felt nice and enjoyable.

“Knew you would like it, since I don’t think you wanted to move much.” Brian heard the other made a noise in agreement to that thought, smiling. "I told you yard work isn’t just a one man job.“

The other dad huffed, puffing out his chest and finally moving to roll over to face the other now. He huffed out in faux annoyance even more seeing that grin on Brian’s face.

"Should make you wipe that grin off your face.”

The other dad soon smirked and leaned forward to do just that with a little more passionate kiss. Brian accepted it easily, pulling the other’s hips closer to him so that their soft cocks were touching now and legs intertwine. Wondering hands found each other, hardening cocks between two body heats marking the start of round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
